


The Thing To Do

by alphaofallcats



Series: The Fire Escape (Punk Boys SNK AU) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, First Meetings, M/M, Punk Eren Yeager, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats
Summary: “It could suck,” he says.Eren’s eyes light up. He understands. “Yeah?”“Yeah.”





	The Thing To Do

There’s nothing special about how they meet. Nothing romantic. Nothing dramatic. It’s not a cliche movie meet-cute. It’s not a heart-stopping, breath catching, love at first sight. It’s not a gut coiling, teeth gritting, hate at first hello. 

It’s just:

“’Sup, I’m Eren.”

Then they shake hands because Eren holds his out and Levi knows it’s the thing to do.

“Levi,” he replies, because that’s also the thing to do. 

And he only does it as a courtesy to Mikasa, because otherwise, he doesn’t really care. He’s not looking for a friend. Or a boyfriend, or a fuck buddy, or a lover. 

Eren, though. Eren’s none of those things so that makes it okay. 

“So…” Eren says, and Levi scowls because he’d rather not suffer through small talk. He’d rather not talk at all.

He’s not sure why he came to the house party. Hanji promised beer but the only beer is in a keg and he’d rather not subject himself to the germs and STDs of college students. There’s liquor in the kitchen but no one’s going wild. It doesn’t feel like much of a party really. The music isn’t blow-out-your-speaker loud, just a playlist of Nirvana, Led Zeppelin, and Pink Floyd, softly filling in the spaces where the chatter of conversation breaks. The house is cloudy, smoke from weed and cigarettes— and someone’s even vaping, god damn. But no one’s slugging shots and blacking out so Levi decides against it.

“Are you a student?”

Levi doesn’t look at Eren. Not because he’s shy, or embarrassed, or hiding. He just doesn’t see the point of all this. What’s he going to get out of it? A one night stand he’s not in the mood for, with a guy that’s got crooked teeth and greasy hair and acne? He’ll never see Eren again, regardless if he puts out or not, so he decides he won’t let this turn into anything. Probably not. Maybe not.

“No.”

“I am.” Levi didn’t ask but Eren talks as if he had. “I’m not sure what I want to major in yet. I should probably figure it out though, we have declare by the end of the semester. I’m a sophomore, by the way. Twenty-one. Six feet tall, one hundred sixty-four pounds, packing six and a half inches. My favorite color is green. I like smoking Marlboros on the jogger path in Central Park. I’m not into traveling— the world I mean. I usually spend my free time playing pool and darts in dive bars, so romantic winery tours in Napa aren’t my thing.”

“What’s your sign?”

“Fuck, how could I forget?” Eren laughs. “I’m an Aries, which means I’m headstrong, stubborn, and confident.”

Levi doesn’t say anything so Eren asks, “What’s yours?”

“Fuck if I know.”

“Okay,” Eren says, and Levi can see him slowly nodding his head from his peripheral. “When’s your birthday?”

“December twenty-fifth.”

“You’re a Capricorn then.”

Eren doesn’t mention anything about Christmas. No annoying, “Oh, you’re Christmas baby, how angelic!” or “Oh, do you get double the presents?” Levi is everything but angelic, and no, he doesn’t get _any_ presents, thank you very fucking much. 

“Which sucks,” Eren continues, clearly not finished, which means Levi is doing a shitty job of seeming disinterested. “Aries and Capricorns are not compatible.”

Levi waits a long time to answer. So long that he thinks maybe Eren won’t even understand what he’s talking about. 

“It could suck,” he says.

Eren’s eyes light up. He understands. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Levi places his hand on Eren’s back, pushes to guide them out of the living room. Notices Eren flinch, sees the dark bruises under the hem of his shirt when his shoulders tense up. Trails his fingers down to hook through a belt loop instead. Let’s Eren lead them up the stairs.

They lock themselves in a bathroom. Eren sucks Levi off. It’s okay. Just a decent orgasm. Not the best he’s had. Not the worst. Nothing special.

\- - - - 

Sometime after Levi returns the favor and steals Eren’s shirt, they end up laying in the bathtub, Eren asleep and drooling on his chest. Levi steals the lighter from his pocket and chain smokes until he’s bored of carding fingers through Eren’s hair. He wakes Eren up by kicking his foot against the handle of the bathtub.

Eren jerks, sits up so fast he almost smashes his head against the tiled wall, eyes wide.

“You alright?” Levi asks, letting his concern seem indifferent—

“I- _no_ , fuck- _fuckfuck-_ ”

—until he realizes Eren’s edging along an anxiety attack, for whatever reason.

“Hey.” Levi grabs Eren’s hand, gently squeezes his fingers, runs his thumb over his knuckles.“You’re alright.” Not a question this time. He gives Eren a moment to breathe before saying, “We’re at some dumb party, we just had subpar oral, and now we’re taking a bath.”

Eren squeezes Levi’s hand in return, but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge the anxiety, lets it roll off of him with one exhale. Then he shifts, straddles Levi’s waist, sloshing the water. 

“Subpar oral.”

“Yeah.”

Eren licks the inside of his teeth before leaning down, sucking marks on Levi’s neck until the water is up to his collar.

Levi kicks the handle off, and Eren uses the movement to grind down on him. He grins, wild but soft, and tugs Levi out of his jeans again so he can jerk them off together. The water spills over the edge of the tub and Levi’s spine aches from digging into the porcelain. But it doesn’t matter because Eren’s panting noises that make his skin feel like it’s on fire, and make his toes curl in his converse, and make his back arch into the touch. He comes before Eren. Eren doesn’t stop, jerks him through it, hand still around his own cock, and Levi’s sensitive, twitches and whines because it’s almost _painful_ , and then Eren comes too.

“Yeah?” Eren asks once he’s regained his breath.

“ _Yeah_.”

Eren’s careful not to knee Levi when he stands, slowly stepping out of the tub to avoid slipping. He helps Levi out, and they stand there for a moment, sopping wet and dripping all over the floor.

“I’d let you put your number in my phone but I think it’s probably broken.” Eren’s breath is warm across his face, so Levi steals a kiss to chase the heat.

“Yeah.” He tugs Eren’s lip between his teeth. “Mine too.”

\- - - - 

Levi tries not to care after that, because really, it’s nothing special. Levi isn’t special and Eren isn’t special. 

Maybe that’s why, Levi realizes later, once he’s home and dry and warm and jerking off to the memory of Eren all over him, that he was, after all, looking for an Eren.


End file.
